During the production of automotive interiors, particularly seats, fabric that is to serve as a seat cover is typically stretched over a cushion and frame and secured thereto (i.e., the fabric is "form-fitted" to the seat cushion and frame). Conventional processes for form-fitting fabric covers to seat cushions and frames may involve manually pulling and stretching a cover to eliminate wrinkles while, at the same time, attaching the cover to the frame. Unfortunately, manual form-fitting processes may be somewhat labor intensive and, thus, costly. Because vehicle manufacturers are continuously looking for ways to reduce vehicle manufacturing and assembly costs, it would be desirable to provide lower cost methods of form fitting covers to passenger seats.